


Il sapore della prima birra

by InuAraXHaikuu



Series: Il 3 e il 4, ovvero l’evoluzione di un libero e del suo Asso [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But not so drunken kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Under Ukai's and Takeda's supervision, Underage Drinking, What-If, just a bit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuAraXHaikuu/pseuds/InuAraXHaikuu
Summary: Asahi non si era mai sentito così invincibile.Avevano vinto e avevano festeggiato bevendo birra come degli adulti. Ma soprattutto si sentiva invincibile perché stava portando a casa Nishinoya, che faticava a tenersi in piedi. Ed era a lui, ad Asahi, che era stato assegnato il compito di sorreggerlo e riportarlo a casa sano e salvo.Invincibile. Asahi si sentiva invincibile come un supereroe.





	Il sapore della prima birra

**Author's Note:**

> Questa OS può essere letta a sé o come seguito della mia precedente OS “Su di giri”.

Asahi non si era mai sentito così invincibile.  
Avevano vinto e avevano festeggiato bevendo birra come degli adulti. Ma soprattutto si sentiva invincibile perché stava portando a casa Nishinoya, che faticava a tenersi in piedi. Ed era a lui, ad Asahi, che era stato assegnato il compito di sorreggerlo e riportarlo a casa sano e salvo.  
Invincibile.  
Asahi si sentiva invincibile come un supereroe. 

“Vittoriaaa!”, biascicò Nishinoya, sollevando di scatto la testa.  
Si aggrappò meglio ad Asahi e strizzò il viso nel più disarmante dei sorrisi.

Avevano vinto, sì, Asahi ne era certo. Ma in quel momento, col corpo di Nishinoya pigiato contro il proprio (e che emanava calore anche attraverso la giacca imbottita), Asahi non riusciva davvero a ricordare nulla della partita che avevano giocato. Non sapeva dire se era stato contro il muro di ferro della Dateko (e in quel caso lui era da poco tornato in squadra) o contro quel mostro di Ushijima (e in quel caso avevano vinto come miglior squadra della prefettura); o forse si era trattato della partita contro “i gatti” a Tokyo? O forse addirittura avevano vinto i … ? 

Nishinoya sollevò gli occhi su di lui. 

Niente. Tabula rasa. 

Asahi non ricordava più nulla, e non era certo per l’alcol. Per gli occhi di Nishinoya, forse, occhi che avevano la capacità di illuminare quella strada buia anche se erano chiusi per metà; occhi talmente accecanti da fargli stringere i suoi, e dimenticare tutto il resto.  
E non erano solo gli occhi, no. Tutto Nishinoya era fatto di elettricità, anche se al momento aveva giusto la forza per trascinarsi sorretto da Asahi.  
Forse, a pensarci bene, non era lui, ma Nishinoya ad essere un supereroe. Un supereroe con superpoteri, ovviamente: occhi laser e corpo elettrico. Praticamente un fulmine. Un fulmine che arriva allo stesso tempo del tuono, spiazzandoti completamente. Un Rolling Thunder, a voler essere precisi. 

Asahi ridacchiò tra sé.  
Un ‘Rolling Thunder’. Questa, poi…

“Asahi-saaan!” 

Asahi guardò Nishinoya. E un sorriso lieve gli si dipinse sulle labbra.

Poi Nishinoya chiese: “Che hai da ridere, lassù?”

Asahi contemplò a sua volta l’espressione divertita di Nishinoya, scrollò la testa, e la frase gli uscì da sola: “E tu che hai da ridere… laggiù?” 

“Ehi!” 

Asahi si sforzò di non ridere in faccia a Nishinoya e al suo broncio forzatamente risentito. Finchè non fu Nishinoya a scoppiare a ridere in faccia ad Asahi, sgraziato e perfetto. 

No.  
In un prezioso picco di autostima, Asahi pensò che in fin dei conti il supereroe doveva essere proprio lui, talmente abile da riuscire a tenere tra le braccia addirittura un Rolling Thunder. Un Rolling Thunder brillo e scomposto, per di più. E da riuscire a non pensare ad altro se non tenerlo tra le braccia, reggerlo, portarlo a casa. Ed era bene che se ne ricordasse; perché era questo che stava facendo, Asahi: portare a casa Nishinoya. Certo. Come un buon supereroe che si rispetti. 

Era tutto molto divertente. Ridicolo, forse. Patetico, anche. Ma comunque divertente. 

Oddio, forse anche Asahi aveva bevuto più di quanto non avesse mai fatto in vita sua, ma reggeva meglio, ecco. L’alcol.  
E tutta quella felicità. 

L’immagine ridacchiante del coach Ukai era una delle poche cose ancora stampate in modo cristallino nella sua testa: “Dateci dentro ragazzi! E’ un rito di iniziazione. Il sapore della prima birra non si dimentica più!”  
Così come la rapidità con cui Ukai, in risposta allo sguardo allarmato di Takeda-sensei, aveva aggiunto: “…Con moderazione, mi raccomando, giusto un paio di sorsi!” 

Beh, insomma, Asahi aveva diciotto anni. E sì, aveva bevuto più birra di quanto non avesse mai fatto in vita sua, anche perché… non l’aveva mai bevuta prima di allora. Quindi, sì, ok, forse si era trattato solo di un paio di sorsi, o giù di lì.  
Ma non si era limitato a berla… l’aveva assaporata. (E non era così amara come dicevano gli altri. Fresca! Era fresca e avvolgente contro la lingua).  
E forse aveva retto quella birra meglio degli altri (sicuramente meglio del libero che in quel momento si stava appendendo alla sua spalla) semplicemente perché era il gigante che era. E poi, a voler essere sinceri, il libero in questione (Asahi guardò Nishinoya di sottecchi), che era già molto più piccolo di lui… non si era fermato dopo “un paio di sorsi”. E dio solo sapeva come avesse fatto a eludere la sorveglianza incrociata del capitano e del suo vice.  
Che poi, in fondo, non ci voleva molto a fare pazzie – pensò Asahi -, perchè la sua era stata una vita non troppo lunga e decisamente ordinaria e, rispetto a Nishinoya, Asahi aveva ancora molta soggezione di Daichi in veste di capitano, il cui sguardo durante il primo sorso della loro prima birra era ancora più scuro di quelli di Takeda-sensei. Per cui Asahi si era regolato. Quel tanto, almeno, da evitare che anche lui, in quel momento, in quella strada buia, gridasse tutta la sua euforia alla notte e all’inverno; ma non si era abbastanza regolato da essere completamente sobrio e presente a se stesso.  
Perciò… sì, in quell’istante Asahi sapeva solo che era notte ed era calata da un pezzo, che il sapore che aveva in bocca non era affatto spiacevole, che la testa gli fluttuava leggera, e che Nishinoya gli stava praticamente appiccicato.

"Abbiamo vintooooo!"

Talmente appiccicato, che quando si strinse ancor più a lui, Asahi fu attraversato da un brivido.

“Sì!”, gli fece eco, serrando la presa intorno alla sua vita. Avevano vinto e l’euforia di Nishinoya era contagiosa. E non c’era niente di male in un abbraccio di vittoria.

“Ehi, non guardarmi così!”

“Cos..? C-come ti starei guardando?”

“Come uno che pensa che io siiiia ubriaco! Quando invece sono solo feliceeee!!”

Rise, Asahi. Lo era anche lui. “Anch’io lo sono…” Tanto, tanto felice. “Tanto”

“E allora abbi il fegato di urlarlo anche tu!”

“N-Noya! Ti prego” L’unica cosa che riuscì a fare Asahi, di fronte a quella sfida e a quel sorriso, fu di balbettare e ridere allo stesso tempo. Non poteva farci niente. Birra o non birra, quello era l’effetto che da sempre Nishinoya aveva su di lui. “Sveglieremo qualcuno!”

“Oh, andiamo, Asahi-san! La strada è deserta! E poi tutta Miyagi ha il diritto di sapere che abbiaaamo vinto….”

“Sono feliceee!!!”

Nishinoya lo guardò spiazzato.  
Sì, Asahi l’aveva urlato. La gola gli pizzicava e le guance gli fumavano dalla vergogna. Ma l’aveva fatto.

“L’hai… l’hai fatto… tu l’hai…”

Ed era riuscito anche a far boccheggiare Nishinoya.  
“Perché lo sono”, disse in un soffio, “Felice da morire” 

E forse era merito della birra se Asahi aveva il coraggio di guardare Nishinoya negli occhi, distante da quelle pupille scure e larghe non più di qualche centimetro.  
Ma poi, in fondo, poco importava.  
Perché Asahi si sentiva invincibile.

“Fai bene ad esserlo”, ghignò Nishinoya, compiaciuto, “E a gridarlo! Perché, dico, quante volte ti capita una cosa così?”

Asahi non seppe cosa rispondere. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, e doveva sembrare un ebete in quel momento, perché Nishinoya si affrettò ad aggiungere: “Di essere felice, intendo! Non ubriaacoo! Te l’ho detto! Non sono ubriaco! Potrei ancooora vedere una palla in questo momento, certo che la vedrei…” Nishinoya fece un balzo in avanti. “… e potrei buttarmi a riceeeverlaaa!” E Asahi lo afferrò prima che inciampasse sui propri piedi. “Certo, non sono così sicuro che arriverei a prenderla…”, sussurrò infine all’orecchio di Asahi, come per rivelargli il più inenarrabile dei segreti. 

Il respiro caldo di Nishinoya gli solleticò la pelle e fu come ricevere una scarica da millemila volt.  
Ma non era finita. “E tu!...” Nishinoya si allontanò appena da lui per guardarlo negli occhi. La scarica aumentò ancora, pericolosamente. “Tu potresti ancora schiacciarla, quella palla, lo so”, continuò Nishinoya. “Certo sarebbe una schiacciata un po’ più debole del solito, ma resteresti comunque il miiiiio schiacciatore preferito! In ogni caso, l’unico a cui voglio coprire le spalle”, concluse, cascando da fermo e ridacchiando senza ritegno. 

Folgorato.  
Nishinoya gli era cascato addosso, dopo quella dichiarazione, e rideva come se non avesse detto nulla di importante, come se l’unica cosa che contava in quel momento fosse cercare di restare in piedi.  
Ma Asahi, da parte sua, era stato folgorato. Folgorato da un fulmine in tutta la sua terribile magnificenza.  
Supereroe: sconfitto, andato, kaput.  
Anche Asahi iniziò a non sentirsi più le ginocchia, e pure la lingua sembrò tragicamente annodata, incapace di mettere assieme anche solo due suoni con un minimo di senso. Ma per fortuna non ce ne fu bisogno: la casa di Nishinoya gli si materializzò magicamente davanti.

“Siamo… siamo arrivati”, bofonchiò Asahi.

“Giàààà!!!”

“Sshh! O sveglierai i tuoi genitori!”

“I miei genitori non sono in casa”, svelò Nishinoya con il più candido degli sguardi, come se lo stesse ricordando anche lui in quel momento.

“Non sono in casa?!”

Nishinoya scrollò la testa da una parte e dall’altra, come se non ci fosse nulla da fare di fronte a quella scoperta. 

Oddio, dov’erano i genitori di Nishinoya? Erano partiti per il weekend? Da qualche parente, forse? E avevano davvero lasciato la casa vuota sapendo che quella sera Nishinoya sarebbe tornato da Tokyo?! E perché lui si stava agitando così tanto?!  
Nishinoya non sembrava averne idea. Lo guardò, aspettando che fosse Asahi a fare qualcosa.

“M-ma io non posso lasciarti in questo stato…!”

Asahi vide gli occhi di Nishinoya farsi sornioni.  
“In quale ‘Stato’ scusa…? Io credevo che fossimo in Giapponeeeee!”  
E rise, Nishinoya, rise come se avesse fatto la più esilarante delle battute. 

E anche se Asahi era un po’ brillo a sua volta… beh, no, dovette ammettere che non c’era nulla di esilarante in quella battuta e che anzi era un bel po’ infelice… ma… beh, sì, era stato Nishinoya a farla, e anche solo guardarlo ridere in quel modo genuino e sguaiato, fu sufficiente a contagiare anche lui.

“Noya, per favore…”, ridacchiò Asahi, “Dammi le chiavi, su”

“Hop!”  
In un guizzo inaspettato, Nishinoya tirò fuori da una tasca il mazzo di chiavi e lo lanciò in aria. E con un riflesso inaspettato, Asahi lo prese al volo.  
“Ooooh!! Nice receiiive!”

“N-Nishinoya…!”, mugolò Asahi, imbarazzato di fronte all’uso improprio dell’incitamento da squadra e dall’ammirazione di Nishinoya, sincera anche in quel frangente. E mentre Asahi tentava di infilare la chiave nella toppa, Nishinoya gli stava appiccicato, rideva come uno scemo, lo spingeva, lo strattonava, e… oh cavolo, ma stava cercando di fargli il solletico, adesso?!

La porta si aprì di scatto ed entrambi persero l’equilibrio, caracollando in avanti nel corridoietto di fronte all’entrata.  
Poi, ccome si era aperta, la porta si richiuse da sola – o forse era stato Nishinoya a sbatterla con un colpo di tallone? – e Asahi fu tutt’a un tratto consapevole del fatto che era buio, erano soli e il respiro di Nishinoya, davvero troppo vicino, era l’unica cosa sentiva. Quello e il proprio battito impazzito. 

Sforzati di non pensare al suo respiro e al tuo battito… Al suo respiro e al tuo battito… Al suo respiro e al tuo…

Il freddo! Faceva freddo in quel momento. Non che Asahi di per sè avesse freddo - no, affatto -, ma volendo sforzarsi di pensare ad altro (a qualsiasi altra cosa), constatò che in effetti l’aria della notte pungeva contro le proprie orecchie bollenti.

“B-bisogna accendere il riscaldamento…”, si risolse di dire, raddrizzando la schiena. “Non puoi dormire con questo freddo…”

“… ‘Dormire’?”

“Sai dove si trova, giusto?”

Nishinoya lo guardò interrogativo. E anche se era buio, la luce che filtrava dalla finestra della cucina lo colpì di sbieco, disegnando la linea affilata del suo mento, la curva degli zigomi, il taglio degli occhi. Il tutto in una maniera assolutamente perfetta.

Non era lui il padrone di casa, si disse Asahi. Ed era per questo, certo, che anche se era stato diverse volte in casa di Nishinoya, si astenne dal premere l’interruttore alla sua destra e distruggere con un click l’incanto di quel momento.

“Il riscaldamento, dici?”

“S-sì…!”

“Boh!”, fece spallucce Nishinoya.

Asahi si passò una mano tra i capelli, col risultato che l’elastico sulla nuca si allentò ancor più di quanto già non fosse.  
“Come facciamo adesso? Non puoi dormire qui, da solo, con questo freddo…”

Nishinoya sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, una battuta forse, o un gioco di parole, magari. Sembrò sul punto di dire una di quelle cavolate di cui di solito andava orgoglioso; ma poi Asahi lo vide di colpo distogliere lo sguardo, come se si fosse reso conto che sarebbe stato inopportuno dire quella specifica cavolata. Lo vide mordersi il labbro e… arrossire?! Non ne era del tutto sicuro, data la scarsa visibilità, ma Asahi avrebbe giurato che Nishinoya fosse improvvisamente imbarazzato. Leggermente imbarazzato, neanche a dirlo, ma comunque imbarazzato.  
Poi Asahi si accorse che se non avesse parlato lui, nessuno dei due avrebbe detto nient’altro.  
Cosa stava…? Ah, sì, il freddo!

“Hai delle coperte?”

Ma certo che Nishinoya aveva delle coperte in casa, che stupido. Era sicuro di averle viste lui stesso nell’armadio a muro dove tenevano anche il futon per gli ospiti, su cui giusto un paio di volte anche Asahi si era ritrovato a dormire dopo una giornata trascorsa a cercare di fare i compiti per il lunedì (e finire con il chiacchierare tutto il tempo, mangiare Garigari-kun, giocare a qualche video-game, commentare i giocatori delle altre squadre e chiacchierare ancora). 

Senza neanche aspettare una risposta, Asahi fece per addentrarsi verso il salone in cerca delle coperte, ma Nishinoya fu più veloce di lui e gli si parò davanti.  
“Ma dai Asahi-saaan! Le coperte…?! Io sto morendo di caldo!”  
E in una girandola sconnessa di braccia e indumenti, la giacca imbottita di Nishinoya cadde a terra, seguita dalla felpa nera della Karasuno, che scivolò impietosa dalle sue spalle, lasciando Nishinoya in maglietta.  
In maglietta!  
Una maglietta con su scritto: “indomito guerriero senza pensieri”.  
Che poi, cosa voleva dire con esattezza, Asahi non era certo che lo sapesse neanche Nish...  
“Perché? Asahi-san, tu non hai caldo?” 

Prima di potersi anche solo rendere conto che gli era stata fatta una domanda, Asahi si ritrovò con la punta dei capelli di Nishinoya che gli solleticavano il naso e con le mani di Nishinoya che armeggiavano con la zip del suo giaccone, la tiravano giù, si infilavano tra i lembi aperti e… E un attimo dopo, senza capire né come né perché, il suddetto giaccone era a terra, accanto a quello di Nishinoya, ai piedi di Asahi.

“U-un po’, in effetti”, si affrettò a dire Asahi, nella speranza di non risultare completamente un idiota.  
E in ogni caso, sì, aveva caldo, e non poco. Perché tutta quella situazione… 

“Abbiamo vinto!”

Non che ci fosse malizia. 

"Abbiamo vintooooo!"

Almeno non più di quanta ce ne fosse in ogni cosa che faceva Nishinoya: sempre in bilico tra il sincero e il machiavellico, tra il giocoso e il luciferino, tra il candido e il sensuale…  
Oh cavolo.  
Asahi aveva davvero pensato la parola “sensuale”?! Associata a Nishinoya?!  
No no no no no! Non doveva neanche comparire una parola di quel calibro nel suo cervello bacato in un momento come quello, con l’alcol nel sangue, e il buio, e… oh cavolo. 

Con le mani di Nishinoya che gli afferravano la maglietta sul petto.  
“C'era quella cosa…”  
Con gli occhi di Nishinoya, improvvisamente seri, che gli impedivano di muovere anche solo un muscolo.  
“C'era quella cosa che ti avevo detto che… te l'avevo detta, no? Che se vincevamo volevo dirti una cosa? No? Cazzo, boh, non me lo ricordo… Vabbè! Io te la dico lo stessooo…!!! Perché se vincevamo c’era questa cosa che volevo dirti… beh, anche se non vincevamo... Però… abbiamo vinto. E te la dico ora perché… beh, sì, lo ammetto, forse sono un po’ ubriaco... Basta! Tu mi piaci, Asahi-san. Mi piaci un casino”

Ci misero un po’ quelle parole ad attraversare i canali uditivi e raggiungere le sinapsi di Asahi.  
Erano uscite dalla bocca di Nishinoya a una velocità tale che era difficile anche solo metterle assieme. Ma forse era difficile perché mentre blaterava la sua confessione, Nishinoya l’aveva strattonato leggermente verso di sé. O forse lo era perché gli occhi di Nishinoya erano rimasti piantati nei suoi tutto il tempo, più intensi che mai, e il respiro di Nishinoya si era mescolato caldo al suo e sapeva appena un po’ di birra. (Non che Asahi avesse di che lamentarsene). 

E sì, era vero che doveva morire di caldo, Nishinoya. Perché le sue mani erano bollenti anche attraverso il cotone della maglietta.  
Nishinoya stesso sembrava febbricitante.  
E a quel punto aveva anche smesso di parlare, realizzò Asahi. 

Tu mi piaci, Asahi-san. 

E si sentì febbricitante anche lui. 

Mi piaci un casino. 

E ubriaco. 

 

Nishinoya allentò la presa. E cominciò a ridere. “Ahaha! Sono senza speranza, eh? E mi sento uno stupido perché tu non dici nulla…” 

Asahi deglutì. Voleva, voleva parlare, eccome se voleva!  
Mi piaci anche tu, Noya.  
Ma le parole non trovavano la strada…  
Da sempre.  
E Asahi non sapeva neanche più come si faceva a respirare!

“Ma… Vaffanculo!”, aggiunse Nishinoya, con il sorriso più esilarato di sempre, “Mi sento uno stupido ma mi sento anche più leggero!” 

Vaffanculo, s-sì! Cioè… no! Asahi non voleva che Nishinoya si accontentasse di ‘sentirsi più leggero’: aveva il diritto di sapere.  
“Noya, io…”  
Asahi prese coraggio e posò una mano sul braccio scoperto di Nishinoya.  
“Quello che voglio dire è che… anch'io...”

Ma Nishinoya era un tipo impaziente, lo era sempre stato.  
Asahi sentì le mani di Nishinoya prendergli il volto. 

“Al diavolo! Faccio prima così!”

E poi non capì più nulla. 

Perché Nishinoya lo stava baciando. 

 

A quel punto forse Asahi avrebbe dovuto dare di matto. Perché Asahi era per definizione un fascio di nervi, e Nishinoya era decisamente entrato nel suo spazio, e anche perché forse la sua barbetta ispida pungeva in modo fastidioso quei polpastrelli ruvidi che gli stavano accarezzando il viso, e lui era troppo alto e Nishinoya si sarebbe presto stancato di tenerlo abbassato e incontrarlo a metà strada mentre stava in punta di piedi, e…

Ma Asahi non diede di matto, no. 

Come sentì le labbra di Nishinoya posarsi sulle sue, dimenticò tutto il resto. 

Come le sentì schiudersi, timide e voraci allo stesso tempo, seppe di aver desiderato quel momento un’infinità di volte, e non l’avrebbe rovinato per nulla al mondo.  
Perché un supereroe sa quando deve mettere da parte le proprie paure e spiccare il volo.  
Come un asso sa quando è il momento di affidarsi al libero e schiacciare fino all’ultima palla salvata per lui. 

Asahi prese a sua volta il viso di Nishinoya; le dita gli tremarono mentre si intrufolavano tra i suoi capelli, sulla nuca. Asahi lo attirò a sé.  
Un adorabile piccolo verso ingolfato uscì dalle labbra di Nishinoya, senza che il bacio si bloccasse in nessun modo.  
E Asahi si stava per sciogliere completamente in quel bacio, spina dorsale, ginocchia e tutto il resto. 

Ma Nishinoya si era già staccato da lui. Asahi fu costretto a sforzarsi di restare sulle proprie gambe, e non ebbe neanche il tempo di rimpiangere il vuoto lasciato dal suo corpo, che Nishinoya mormorò, estasiato e annebbiato: “Wow…”  
E ancora senza lasciargli il tempo di controbattere, Nishinoya prese la mano di Asahi e se la mise di scatto sul petto, come se avesse fretta di dimostrare qualcosa. “Senti il cuore come mi batte?!”  
Sì, Asahi lo sentiva. Perché batteva esattamente come il…  
“Ma anche… anche il tuo! Batte esattamente come il mio!”  
Nishinoya aveva già l’orecchio contro il suo petto: senza che Asahi sapesse dire né come né quando, Nishinoya gli si era buttato addosso e l’aveva praticamente spiaccicato contro il muro. E ora se ne stava lì, ad ascoltare il suo cuore che pompava impazzito dentro il suo petto che saliva e scendeva in modo visibilmente frenetico.

E Asahi non poteva farci niente.  
“Non… non immagini quanto”, riuscì finalmente a dire. Era senza fiato.

Asahi vide quindi Nishinoya sollevare la testa, improvvisamente calmo.  
“Davvero? Tu…” Per la prima volta quella sera, Nishinoya era rimasto non solo senza fiato anche lui, ma senza parole.

“Volevo dirti la stessa cosa”, confessò Asahi dopo un attimo di silenzio, con un sorriso colpevole.

Quelle parole dovevano trattarsi di un qualche segnale in codice, suppose Asahi, perché il momento di calma si era già infranto, e Asahi si ritrovò Nishinoya addosso, le braccia al collo e le gambe intorno alla vita, come durante il festeggiamento di una vittoria.  
Ma quella non era l’euforia che permeava gli abbracci della vittoria, in un’alternanza di grida esaltate e pacche goliardiche. No. Era decisamente qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che prevedeva le dita di Nishinoya scivolargli lente tra i capelli e far saltare via l’elastico ormai del tutto allentato; qualcosa che prevedeva il proprio naso cercare l’odore di Nishinoya nell’incavo del suo collo, dove Asahi sentì pulsare il sangue sottopelle, come una scarica elettrica che sfrigolava a ogni suo tocco, ora sulle labbra, ora sotto la lingua, ora tra i denti.

“Asahi-san…”

Pronunciato in un sospiro, il suo nome ebbe il potere di fargli salire un brivido rovente lungo la schiena.

Poi Asahi aprì gli occhi di scatto. 

Il suo nome non era mai stato pronunciato in quel modo da Nishinoya in due anni di amicizia e Asahi realizzò di aver perso il conto di quanti limiti erano stati varcati negli ultimi cinque minuti. Ed ebbe paura.

“N-Noya… aspetta! Tu non sei…”  
Asahi allontanò il viso da lui, così da poterlo guardare bene negli occhi.  
Straordinariamente, Nishinoya non oppose resistenza, anzi, lo guardò incuriosito.  
“Voglio dire… Siamo qui… da soli… al buio… nel tuo corridoio… e io non credo che… Sì, insomma… non voglio che tu ti penta di tutto questo… voglio dire… Sei sobrio?”, azzardò infine.  
(Ma cosa cavolo stava chiedendo, Asahi?! Era chiaro che, no, Nishinoya non era sobrio, non lo era per niente!).  
E ora sì che si stava agitando, Asahi. Stava davvero per dare di matto e...

Le mani di Nishinoya gli presero il volto. Erano salde. Gli occhi erano fermi. La voce sicura.  
“Sono sobrio, sì. Quel che basta per ricordarmi che questo l’ho desiderato milioni di volte”

E come le labbra di Nishinoya si posarono sulle sue, la paura svanì e anche Asahi si sentì un guerriero indomito. E senza pensieri.

“Pure… pure io… milioni di volte...”

Il più invincibile dei supereroi. 

Così, almeno, si sentì Asahi in quel momento. Perché anche se il mattino dopo sarebbe stato assalito da più di una paranoia, anche se avrebbe dovuto chiedere rassicurazione su più di un punto e definire tutta quella assurda, imprevista, meravigliosa nuova situazione… in quel momento, con Nishinoya tra le braccia, Asahi fu sicuro di aver vinto.

E sì, aveva ragione Ukai-san: il sapore della prima birra non si dimentica più.

 

\---

Epilogo

Staccandosi finalmente dal bacio, ben più di qualche minuto più tardi…

 

“Asahi-san!”

“Mmmh?...”

“Ma lo sai che sei… sei…”

“Cos’è che sono?”

“… Sei gustosissimo, Asahi!!”

“N-Noyaaa!!”

“No, cioè… L’ho immaginato tante volte, di baciarti voglio dire… ma non credevo che tu avessi un sapore così buono…”

“Ehm… Beh… g-grazie”

“Ma figurati! Quando vuoi!”

“A-anche tu, comunque…”

“Ah ah! Dici?”

“Sì…”

“A pensarci bene, tu sai praticamente di Garigari-kun! Oddio Asahi, ma perché arrossisci in quel modo? E’ una bella cosa, no? Io adoro i Garigari-kun! Asahi-san?! Ti senti bene? Ah ah ah! Quando ricominci a respirare dirmmelo, che qui mi sto riprendendo dalla sbornia e non ho mica finito con te…!! Asahi-saaan!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!!
> 
> Eccomi tornata a scrivere su questo bellissimo pairing!  
> Niente di che, una piccola OS che può essere letta da sola o come continuazione di “Su di giri”.  
> A voi la scelta se la volete ambientare dopo la vittoria contro la Nekoma o addirittura in conclusione dei nazionali. Ho le mie teorie sul manga (non credo che la Karasuno vincerà i nazionali, non a questo giro, almeno), ma in ogni caso poco importa ai fini di questa storia, che si colloca dopo una vittoria importante sul campo arancione di Tokyo. Che poi, però, come accennavo in “Su di giri”, la vita va avanti anche se si perde. Perché se è vero che le sconfitte bruciano, le vittorie sono altre…! ;-) Quindi sì, Nishinoya si sarebbe dichiarato comunque, anche se avessero perso! XD  
> Che ne pensate? Vi è piaciuta?  
> Come sempre i vostri commenti sono la mia più grande ricompensa!! E qualora abbiate apprezzato… anche i Kudos sono più che graditi! ;-)
> 
> Un abbraccio a voi!
> 
> InuAra(xHaikyuu!!)


End file.
